(2S,5R)-5-(4-((2-fluorobenzyl)oxy)phenyl)pyrrolidine-2-carboxamide:
is described in WO 2007/042239 as having utility in the treatment of diseases and conditions mediated by modulation of use-dependent voltage-gated sodium channels. The synthetic preparation of (2S,5R)-5-(4-((2-fluorobenzyl)oxy)phenyl)pyrrolidine-2-carboxamide is described in both WO 2007/042239 and WO 2011/029762.
However, there is a need for the development of alternative processes for the preparation of such α-carboxamide pyrrolidine derivatives, which are capable of practical application to large scale manufacture.